<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cada paso del camino by bravewhenfearful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084724">Cada paso del camino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful'>bravewhenfearful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), The Bone Collector (1999)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Bones Collector AU, But Hannibal Saves the Day, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Disabled Character, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Non-Consensual Touching, Nonbinary Character, Older Man/Younger Man, Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Graham, Vaginal Sex, past abusive parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones Collector Au. No es necesario haber visto la película (el coleccionista de huesos) para comprender el fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La alarma sonó una vez, era uno de esos despertadores antiguos de reloj que tenían una gallina y pollos alrededor de ella en la pantalla, una mano la apagó de un golpe. Will se levantó de inmediato y fue caminado, completamente desnudo, hacia la puerta del baño del pequeño departamento. </p><p>Era un departamento perfecto para él, pero tan pequeño que siempre encendia discusiones con Frederick sobre cuando debía mudarse con él. Will no quería. No renunciaría a su independencia. Además Chilton era de esos tipos a los que les gustaba sincronizar los horarios e incluso las ropas con su pareja. Will seguiría siendo auténtico aunque a nadie más le importara. </p><p>Se duchó y empezó a vestirse en su uniforme. El celular de Chilton empezó a vibrar apenas se colocó la gorra policial. Lo tomó para ver si debía despertarlo o no, pues aún dormía explayado en la cama. Era Lorna su secretaria. Contestó para decirle que estaba atrasado, pero que llegaría pronto a la oficina. Lorna era un amable señora de edad que había trabajado como secretaria del padre de Chilton y una de las pocas personas en felicitarlo por su relación hacia un año.</p><p>Antes de que pudiese decir los buenos días una voz masculina le gritó en el oído molesta.</p><p>-Frederick, donde demonios dormiste anoche?.. me quedé esperándote a que llegaras a a traerme para la función del teatro..que demonios te pasa?..<br/>
..es nuestro aniversario?..estoy harto de esto..me escuchaste?..</p><p>Will permaneció en silencio.<br/>
-Frederick?...<br/>
-El... está durmiendo ...<br/>
-Que?... quién habla?...</p><p>Will cortó la llamada . Frederick lo observaba sentado en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico. Ya listo para ir a trabajar, el oficial sólo tomó su arma de reglamento y sus pertenencias que estaban sobre la mesa de noche. Sin mirar al quien fuese su pareja por un año le dijo secamente.</p><p>-Cuando vuelva no quiero que estés aquí...o yo mismo lanzaré tus cosas por la ventana...</p><p>Will salió aventando la puerta. </p><p>*</p><p>El señor Marlow abrió la puerta del taxi para que pudiese subir su esposa y su hijo. Ya dentro, mientras el vehículo navegaba las calles de la ciudad, la familia discutía sus planes tras las merecidas vacaciones.</p><p>El taxista miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor a la familia. </p><p>El hombre tenía unos cuarenta años. Complexión media, no sería problema para él. La mujer tenía lindo cuerpo y sus pantorrillas pálidas destacaban con la falda negra que apretaba sus piernas hasta llegar debajo de la rodilla. Las miró un segundo y luego miró al tráfico, su lengua humedeció su labio inferior. Su labio leporino se hizo más notorio por el gesto. </p><p>En medio de la pareja estaba el niño. Parecía tener 8 años. Callado. Conciente de que las vacaciones solo habían provocado más tensión entre sus padres. Cada uno sumergido en sus teléfonos después de hablar 3 minutos. Era obvio que el pequeño estaría en medio de un divorcio pronto.</p><p>El taxista sintió compasión por él. Le recordó su propia infancia justo antes de caer en las manos de su abuela paterna. Lo mataría rápido y sin dolor...tal vez..</p><p>*</p><p>Will salía del establecimiento con un café en su mano. Caminaba hacia su motocicleta. El clima estaba fresco. No hacia tanto frio como ayer, pero aún así sentía un poco de sudor acumulándose en su el borde de su binder. Quería rascarse.</p><p>Estaba junto a su moto y casi terminaba su café cuando unos adolescentes se le acercaron visiblemente alarmados.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>Minutos antes...</em>
</p><p>-No deberíamos estar aquí...este lugar apesta..vamonos.<br/>
-No seas gallina.. éste lugar está abandonado. Nadie nos molestará aquí..<br/>
-Pero.no me gusta..</p><p>El adolescente más alto de color rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su novio. La poca luz que entraba por el techo derruido permitía ver las hermosas pecas que cubrían la nariz del pelirrojo. Empezaron a besarse.</p><p>Cuando los besos se hicieron más intensos, el joven moreno empezó a acomodarlos de modo que se acostaron sobre el piso de tierra de la bodega en desgracia.</p><p>El pelirrojo miró hacia un lado mientras su novio dejaba marcas en su cuello. Sus ojos se agrandaron por el terror..</p><p>Gritó.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will había tomado las declaraciones y los datos de los jovenes nerviosos. Ahora se agachaba para examinar la mano que sobresalía del suelo. La piel y músculos del dedo hasta los nudillos habían sido retirados dejando al descubierto el hueso. Un anillo grueso con un rubi descansaba sobre el huesudo índice. Se colocó guantes y empezó a tomar fotos con su telefono.</p>
<p>Entrecerró los ojos al notar lo que parecía un pequeño trozo de papel con un símbolo chino. Al lado del diminuto  papel había una tuerca y otro pedazo de hueso.</p>
<p>Will buscó en sus bilsillos por una moneda de un cuarto. La colocó la lado de los objetos para una fotografia comparativa.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>-"Jack..a que debo esta gradable visita?. Vienes por trabajo o me acompañaras al almuerzo?."</p>
<p>Preguntó el ex consultor en sicología forense para el FBI. Un sospechoso de un  caso en el que había logrado dilucidar la identidad del criminal, había irrumpido en su consultorio y lo había atacado. Después de una lucha a muerte, el sujeto yacía muerto sobre el suelo, mientras Hannibal estaba jadeando acostado boca abajo sobre la alfombra con una grave herida sangrante en su espalda baja. Un Adorno de un venado con manchas de sangre yacia a unos centimetros de Hannibal.</p>
<p>En los meses posteriores el doctor había pasado por operaciones y rehabilitación para recuperar la mobilidad de sus piernas. La mayor parte del día pasaba en cama leyendo, dibujando y consultando por teléfono . La mayoría de sus pacientes se había reusado a ser referidos y los atendía por videollamadas. En ocasiones Jack lo llamaba, pero generalmente te lo visitaba en persona.</p>
<p>Jack le sonrió. Se estrecharon las manos.</p>
<p>-"Me temo que por trabajo, pero la plática se extendera hasta el almuerzo. Si no es inconveniente."</p>
<p>-"Siempre es un placer tener un amigo para el almuerzo."</p>
<p>Después de comer y haber revisado las fotografias y reportes, Hannibal preguntó con curiosidad.</p>
<p>-"Quien tomó estas fotografias?."</p>
<p>Habían sido hechas impecablemente y con meticulosidad poco caracteristica de las fotografias del equipo con el trabajaba normalmente jack.</p>
<p>-"Un oficial novato."</p>
<p>Sonrió Jack. Hannibal levantó una ceja. No sería cualquier novato si Jack ya lo tenía en la mira para el BAU.</p>
<p>-"Me gustaría conocerlo.."</p>
<p>Jack suspiró y acercó más su silla a la cama.</p>
<p>-"Estas buscando un pupilo?. Ya piensas dejar de ayudarnos?..Sabes que solo podrías regresar...nadie pensaria nada si vuelves en.."</p>
<p>Hannibal apoyó la cabeza en el espaldar de la cama. Cerró los ojos  para dramatizar más su actuación.</p>
<p>-"No quiero ni siquiera considerar una silla de ruedas..he estado analizando la posibilidad de un exoesqueleto que me permita recuperar mi autonomia..."</p>
<p>Jack asintió y se levantó. Empezó a ponerse la chaqueta. Hannibal ya le había brindafo la información  que podría proveerle las fotografias ,pero necesitaba entrevistar a Will para tener una mejor vision de la escena. La idea de juntar esas dos mentes en un equipo empezaba a formarse en la mente del agente cuando dejaba el apartamento loft.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Will entró a su departamento después un agotador dia de trabajo. Jack lo había acosado desde la academia y no lo dejaría en paz ahora que se había metido en una caso q involucraba al FBI. Dejó caer las llaves en el plato de la pequeña mesa junto a la cocina.</p>
<p>La cama estaba hecha y había un ramo de rosas rojas sobre ella. Tomó la nota que decía "Lo siento, te amo" la giro para ver el reverso..nada más. Arrojó ramo y nota a la basura y se fue a duchar.</p>
<p>Lloró un poco..de frustracion y por su orgullo. Hacía meses que sus sentimientos por Frederick habían ido desvaneciendose.  Tenía un trabajo que consumía la mayor parte de su tiempo y un departamento que aunque diminuto eran cosas que había logrado por sí mismo... sólo. cosas que amaba. </p>
<p>Nadie le diría nunca más que hacer con su vida. Donde ir, donde vivir, o quien debía ser..no otra vez.</p>
<p>Recordó a su padre y su rechazo, aunque con mucha menos intensidad, lo hirió nuevamente. Solo se tenía a sí mismo. Seguiría por el mismo camino que él se había labrado y nadie le impediría disfrutarlo. Incluso sus colegas de la estación lo habían aceptado sin mucha fanfarrea después que les aclaro sus pronombres. Su padre podía seguir pudriéndose en la cárcel. No lo odiaba, pero no olvidaría lo que le hizo.</p>
<p>Tocó su hombro, donde estaba la cicatriz del cuchillo de cocina que su propia sangre había clavado ahí años atrás. Levantó la barbilla y tomó aire. Cerró la llave y salió del baño envolviendose en su bata.</p>
<p>Cenaría y despues vería algo de tv antes de dormir. O Eso pensaba cuando entró un llamada a su celular.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El edificio era enorme. Uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad. Will usaba una camisa azul y jeans. Se sintió un poco fuera de lugar navegando el lobby  y en el ascensor lleno de gente pudiente. Exepto por la parte donde estaba encerrado en un espacio pequeño con exesivo y dulce perfume alrededor de él, todo era perfecta estética a su alrededor.</p><p>*</p><p>-"Todo está en orden. El masaje y los ejercicios han ayudado mucho con la atrofia muscular. Llamame si me necesitas o tienes dolor de espalda. Te veré el viernes".</p><p>-"Gracias Francis. Que tengas una agradable noche. Hasta entonces."</p><p>Hannibal se despidió del fisioterapeuta, quien asintió. El hombre ya caminaba hacia la puerta acompañado por Reba, la asistente personal de Hannibal.</p><p>*</p><p>Su mano estaba apunto de tocar la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de golpe. Una mujer de color y un hombre  blanco muy alto lo miraban. </p><p>Le sorprendió un poco. Vio que el sujeto tenía una bata blanca.</p><p>-"Doctor.. Lecter?."</p><p>-"No... Buenas noches... Reba."</p><p>El cambio en la condcuta del hombre fue drástico. Pasó de  emitir un aura de desconfianza a una de amabilidad y sonrisas hacia la mujer en el momento de mencionar su nombre. Pasó al lado de Will sin mirarlo después que ella se despidio de él.</p><p>Will aún lo miraba caminar cuando la mujer lo invitó a pasar.</p><p>Era un apartamento tipo galería. Un Espacio amplio y una gran parte de las paredes eran ventanas de piso a techo. Sus ojos recorrieron el lujoso mobiliario hasta el otro lado del lugar. Era enorme. su departamento en compracion era un armario.</p><p>Sus ojos se encontraron de repente con otros color ambar rojizo. Un hombre sentado en la cama lo observaba con una sonrisa. Probablemente de humor al verlo mirando su hogar con admiración. Will sonrió apenado.</p><p>-"Doctor Lecter..supongo."<br/>-"Un placer conocerlo , oficial Graham."<br/>-"El placer es mío..su reputación lo precede <br/>Doctor. Su ultimo libro fue increible.. pasé mi tesis  gracias a él."<br/>-"Y que tal su calificación?"..<br/>-"La mejor ..."</p><p>Ambos sonrieron. La admiración era mutua. Sin darse cuenta, pasó una hora abordando el caso. Hannibal estaba encantado con la brillantez del  joven agente y Will con la cantidad de conocimiento  en sicología forence e histórico del doctor.</p><p>Reba les trajo la cena. Comieron y continuaron hablando. Su conversación se desvió después de un tiempo, a temas históricos y científicos pasando brevemente por las artes hasta que Will sintió suficiente confianza como para pregunatrle sobre el origen de su condición actual.</p><p>Aclaró su garganta y tentativamente preguntó.</p><p>-"Amm...puedo..hacerle una pregunta personal?. No tiene que contestarme si no quiere...Como..amm..como.."</p><p>Hannibal se adelantó a contestarle.</p><p>-"Un paciente me atacó  en mi consultorio. No tenía cita. Estaba sólo..apunto de retirarme a mi hogar al final del día. El irrumpió por la puerta. Discutímos y me atacó. Luchamos, pero me golpeó varias veces con un ornamento decorativo en la espalda baja. Logré arrebatarselo y lo golpeé en la sien con fuerza. Demasiada debo decir... después de recuperarme me mude acá. </p><p>-"La mujer que me abrió la puerta.."<br/>-"Mi asistente..te sorprende que eligiera a alguien no vidente?.."<br/>-"Ah..no. Me imaginé que debía ser alguien competente y ..conocido para que alguien tan independiente como usted depositara su confianza en ella."<br/>-"Chico listo.."</p><p>Will se sonrojó y bajo la mirada. Hannibal sonrió como el gato que se quedó con la crema. </p><p>-"Es verdad..Reba es una querida amiga y muy eficiente."</p><p>Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación. </p><p>*</p><p>Jack se disculpó por llegar tarde. Abordaron el caso. Revisando nuevamente cada prueba y cada teoría.</p><p>-"Había un pedazo de hueso. Y un pequeño papel con un símbolo chino que aparece comúnmente en el juego mayong.. También al lado de éste había una tuerca particularmente antigua.".</p><p>Dijo Will mostrando las fotografías de la escena. Hannibal sonrió, mientras lo miraba. Jack tomó la palabra.</p><p>-"Mi equipo determinó que se trata de un hueso humano perteneciente al radio. Parece que fue extraído recientemente. No es de la misma persona a la que pertenece la mano."</p><p>Hannibal comentó mirando la fotografía del hueso.</p><p>-"Probablemente de la esposa o hijo. Es una pista para que encontremos  a ambos o a uno de ellos en específico. El asesino deja migajas de pan para nosotros."</p><p>-"Jack. El laboratorio dijo algo sobre la densidad osea del trozo de hueso?.. podemos determinar si es de la madre o del niño con eso."</p><p>Jack sacó su celular y marcó.  Un corto intercambio de palabras y luego cortó. </p><p>Hannibal estaba pensativo observando la fotografia de la  tuerca.</p><p>-"Esto es muy antiguo. Por las manchas de oxido se ve que es un metal antiguo… tal vez principios de 1900. Es muy grande. Me recuerda  a los que se usaron en el sistema de tuberías en Londres..Will podrías alcanzarme un libro en aquella repiza, porfavor?</p><p>El oficial se levanle de inmediato.</p><p>-"Claro."<br/>-"Gracias. El tomo grueso azul  que está en la tercera fila."</p><p>En manos del doctor, tras ver el índice, las páginas eran pasadas con tanta velocidad que ni Will ni Jack podían leer una palabra. Claramente Hannibal recordó una referencia leída antes. Encontró la página que buscaba y una fotografia en escala de grises les mostró que la pieza provepro de tuberías antiguas de vapor. Hannibal cerró el libro.</p><p>El celular de Jack sonó. Breves palabras fueron intercambiadas antes de que Jack colgara.</p><p>-"Por la densidad osea, se trata de un adulto mayor de 30 años. Gracias a Dios...no es del niño.."</p><p>Jack miró al techo mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz, empezó a caminar en círculos. </p><p>Will se frotó los ojos con la llema de los dedos y se reclinó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama del doctor. </p><p><br/>- "Donde hay tuberias antiguas de ese tipo en la ciudad?..que aún estén funcionando."</p><p>Jack llamó nuevamente a su equipo. </p><p>- "Tendran la informacion en unas horas. No es exactamente informacion disponible digitalmente.. qué significa esto?..que demonios nos quiere decir?..es obvio que esto es un juego para él.."</p><p>-"El dragón rojo.."</p><p>Susurró Hannibal.</p><p>Will y Jack preguntaron al unísono.<br/>-"Que?!."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>- "El símbolo en el pedazo de papel es el símbolo del dragon rojo. Puede ser una pista o una firma. Me inclino más por lo último. Muy bien pensado sobre las tuberías, Will..Puede ser  una pista sobre el lugar donde se encuentran la madre y el niño."</p><p>-"Gracias. Am...por qué crees que dejó el pedazo de hueso en la escena?.."</p><p>-"El autor de éste crimen quería dejar una pista a la policia..es narcisista y egocéntrico. Quiere nuestra atención y sabe que dándonos la posibilidad de encontrar a las víctimas vivas entraremos voluntariamente en su juego. Lo que no sé es si es un juego con cronometro o no."</p><p>-"Cronometro...tiempo... . "</p><p>Will lo miró pensativo, mientras dijo esas palabras. Suspiró y luego miró hacia el espacio.</p><p>El pendulo se balanceaba de lado a lado...</p><p>Como un rayo levantó la cabeza  y aspiró aire como si hubiese roto la superficie del agua y tomtom una bocanada de aire por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se quedó mirando a Hannibal y luego a Jack.</p><p>-"Jack. Busca las tuberías que estén activas y las  horas a las que son abiertas. Ese maldito va a matarlos con gas!..debemos darnos prisa..."</p><p>Jack se despidió aún con el celular en el oído. Debía presionar para trabajar toda la noche si era necesario. Tenían  que encontrarlos pronto. Cuando se fué, Will y Hannibal quedaron solos.</p><p>Will observaba sus manos en silencio. Su mente aún dandole vueltas a los detalles del caso. Hannibal lo observaba con admiración. Al inicio tenía curiosidad de saber por qué Jack estaba tan interesado en un simple oficial, pero despues de presenciar con sus propios ojos como trabajaba la mente del joven, su curiosidad y admiración crecieron.</p><p>Reba se acercó a ellos después de unos segundos.</p><p>-"Hannibal?..me retiro. Si me necesitas para cualquier cosa,  llámame. Buenas noches... Buenas noches oficial Graham".</p><p>Hannibal y Will se despidieron de ella. Will se levantó de la silla y apoyó sus manos en su cintura para inclinarse hacia atrás. Un sonido de "pop" seguido de una gemido de alivio trajo una sonrisa al rostro de Hannibal .</p><p>-"Es tarde. Debe descansar, oficial."<br/>
-"Will.. Will está bien."<br/>
-"En ese caso llámeme Hannibal. Es posible que mañana Jack interrumpa nuevamente sus labores cotidianas. Vino en su propio vehículo o taxi?."<br/>
-"Amm..moto. y sí, estoy seguro de que Jack me extraerá de donde sea q esté mañana. Ha querido que trabaje con él desde hace tiempo."<br/>
-"Y por que no ha aceptado la oferta?.."<br/>
-"Demasiada gente...y un incidente familiar me impidió  pasar el examen sicológico..."</p><p>Will miró hacia un lado incómodo. La mano de Hannibal encontró la suya. Acarició levemente los nudillos con las yemas de sus dedos. Will aún no levantaba la vista, pero tampoco retiró la mano. Se sonrojó.</p><p>-"Es fascinante ser testigo del proceso en el que se conecta tu mente con la del asesino...Will..lo ves en tercera persona o son tus manos las que ves cometiendo el crimen...?"</p><p>Susurró suavemente el doctor. Will se mordió los labios. Cerró los ojos y empuñó la mano que aún acariciaba Hannibal.</p><p>-"Me veo a mí mismo hacerlo..."</p><p>Contestó igualmente en susurros el joven oficial. El doctor levantó la mano y besó coquetamente el dorso de ésta. Will lo miró sorprendido.</p><p>-"Buenas noches, dulce William."</p><p>Dijo Hannibal con los labios aún rozando la piel de su mano.</p><p> </p><p>Varios minutos después de que Will se habha ido, Hannibal se inclinó hacia un lado y tomó algo que estaba oculto debajo de la cama.</p><p>Un par de muletas.</p><p>Caminó con ayuda de ellas hacia la cocina. Preparó un té y fue hacia la ventana. Sonrió felinamente pensando en Will.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La cachetada le ardía, no solo  por el dolor en la mejilla y por el labio partido sino en el alma. Will quería llorar, pero se aguantó y miró fijamente con toda su ira a su padre . Estaba borracho, como siempre.</p><p>Minutos después todo estaba borroso y le dolía mucho la cabeza y el hombro. Habían discutido. El lo había perseguido desde la cocina hasta la sala con un cuchillo. Will no lo había notado hasta que se giró por sus gritos. El metal frío atravesó su hombro. </p><p>Todo paso tan rápido que su mente solo registró sonidos y olores. El ruido de su respiración acelerada era todo lo que podía escuchar. Estaba en el suelo. Su hombro sangraba profusamente. Su padre yacía a unos metros desmayado a causa de un golpe en el cabeza . Restos de una jarrón roto a su alrededor. </p><p>Con manos temblorosas marcó el 911. </p><p>-"Willa..."</p><p>Se giró asustado y vió como el hombre se arrastraba hacia él con el cuchillo. En un segundo lo tenía encima. La hoja ensangrentada apretaba contra su cuello. No podía respirar a causa del miedo.</p><p>-"Papá... porfavor!.."</p><p>Will se sentó en su cama. Estaba sudando y su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas. Tenía un ataque de pánico. Casi no podía respirar. Las imagenes nebulosas de ese día pasaban por su mente como flashes de dolor. Trató de calmarse haciendo los ejercicios de respiración. Sus manos apretaban las sábanas. Después de varios minutos, cuando su respiración se normalizó, sus manos soltaron las sabanas para limpiarse las lágrimas. Apagó su alarma que seguía sonando.</p><p>Eran las 5 am. Entró una llamada a su teléfono. Era Jack.</p><p>*<br/>
El equipo de hombres trabajaban lo mejor que podían. Derrumbando pedazo a pedazo la pared antigua . La policia había cerrado el tráfico de las calles circundantes a la zona por encima de sus cabezas. Will tenía un traje especial y unos googles inteligentes que le permitían estar en contacto con Hannibal por medio de la voz y una pequeña cámara en ellos le mostraba la escena. El doctor había insistido que fuese Will el primero en entrar.</p><p>De ese modo podría ver la escena antes de que el equipo forense entrara y Will podría usar su don en una escena fresca. Cuando terminaron de demoler la pared se apartaron y a la orden de Jack , Will entró con cautela. Agentes armados estaban detrás de él, pero se quedaron en el boquete abierto para no contaminar la escena.</p><p>Jack y Hannibal podían ver el interior del lugar, el primero desde atrás de Will y el segundo desde la pantalla de su laptop en su departamento . Tuberías muy gruesas de metal se intercalaban unas con otras. Pequeños escapes de vapor en ellas hacían que el ambiente bajo tierra fuese sofocante.</p><p>Will continuó caminando y vió una silueta que parecía estar sentada en el suelo. Apresuró sus pasos para verla mejor. Miraba a su alrededor por si el asesino estuviera cerca. Su mano derecha tocaba su arma de reglamento, mientras avanzaba con cautela.</p><p>El vapor se retiraba un poco a cada paso que daba. En el suelo encadenada a una tubería de vapor estaba una mujer en sus treinta. Estaba respirando. Will se agachó frente a ella y tocó su cuello en busca de pulso. Estaba viva, pero inconsciente.</p><p>El vapor empezaba a nublar sus googles. La voz de Hannibal se filtró por su audífono integrado a los visores.</p><p>-"Will...necesito que veas a tu alrededor lentamente y al suelo alrededor de la víctima...calma.. estaré contigo a cada paso del camino.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
La voz de Hannibal se escuchaba más nerviosa.</p><p>- "Will!! Por favor sal de ahí. Te quemarás !!! El vapor va a matarte!! Sal!!! Sal ahora!!".</p><p>El joven lloraba. No podía salvarla. Le tomó la mano mientras la señora lloraba y gritaba que la ayudará. </p><p>-"Lo siento... lo siento.."</p><p>Se levantó  justo antes de que una columna de vapor achicharara a la pobre mujer. Los gritos desesperados y desgarradores llenaron el espacio. Will corrió a la salida. Vapor salía por el boquete envolviendo a Will justo cuando lo cruzaba. Todos los agentes retrocedieron ante el calor intenso.</p><p>Los gritos cesaron y segundos después el vapor dejó de salir  a presión.  Las nubes se iban desvaneciendo y la temperatura iba bajando. Will estaba devastado. Lloraba de impotencia. Jack bajó la cabeza y se frotó el arco nasal con los dedos.</p><p>Will empezó a quitarse el traje tras entregarle a un forense la bolsa de evidencia. Tiró el traje al suelo. La voz suave llena de preocupación del doctor fue lo último que escuchó antes de arrojar los googles al piso.</p><p>-"Will.. hiciste todo lo que pudiste.."</p><p>Jack se acercó a Will para tratar de calmarlo, pero Beverly lo detuvo  antes con una mano en su antebrazo y un movimiento negativo de cabeza. Will salió caminando lo más rápido que pudo de la escena. </p><p>Hannibal cerró la laptop en su regazo. Miró al techo  y suspiró. Una llamada entró a su celular.</p><p>-"Jack."<br/>
-"Viste todo?.."<br/>
-"Sí..Puedes venir, pero te pido que dejes decansar a Will unas horas. Esta experiencia fue muy fuerte para su siquis. Cuando esté mejor te buscará."<br/>
-"Francamente espero que te busque a tí..Si me busca será para renunciar al caso.."<br/>
-"Lo que Will tiene , Jack. Es un don. El don de la empatía. Amplificada por las neuronas espejo en su cerebro. Lo que que hace que lo que experimenta en el espacio oscuro al que entra sacuda su percepción. Sentir  lo que el asesino y la víctima sienten puede ser  muy perturbador. Ten paciencia con él, Jack."<br/>
-"Paciencia? Que tenga paciencia?. He sido paciente desde que se graduó de la academia..y ahora se derrumba en  una escena de crimen..!<br/>
-"Si lo presionas lo perderás, Jack. Dejame ayudar al buen Will. Creo que puedo ayudarlo a ver el rostro de éste asesino, sin  necesidad de que vea al abismo en soledad..."</p><p>*<br/>
Horas después, cuando Jack tenía media hora de estar en el departamento de Hannibal analizando las evidencias y los resultados de ADN de las víctimas, Will entró visiblemente agotado y saludó a ambos sin ánimo.</p><p>-"Will.."</p><p>Dijo hannibal conveniendo en una palabra compasión y preocupación. Will sonrió triste. Jack interrumpió sus miradas.</p><p>-"Estás bien?..Dime que puedes continuar.."</p><p>Hannibal cerró los ojos ante la falta de tacto del agente y miró con atención a Will, quien contestó sin mucha convicción detrás de sus palabras. Como si quisiese convencerse a sí mismo.</p><p>-"Estoy bien..puedo continuar.."</p><p>Se sentó en la silla contigua a la cama. Revisaron las evidencias.</p><p>Había otro trozo de papel con la marca del dragón rojo. Un puñado de tierra que estaba siendo analizado por los forenses, pero que segun resultados preliminares  tenía altas concentraciones de piedra caliza y era oriunda de una zona en las afueras de la ciudad.. Gotas de sangre en el papel genérico en el que había sido vertida la tierra pertenecían a  sangre era porcina. Y una uña que estaba al lado de lo demás,  y aún tenía sangre en un borde pertenecía al dedo índice de un niño. Había sido arrancada con pinza y también  tres pelos de rata en medio de la tierra.</p><p>Will se levantó y fue hacia la ventana pared. Miró  las luces de la ciudad. New York se veía hermosa de noche, pero peligros se escondían en las sombras. rincones oscuros donde los mostruos se arrastraban esperando a atacar a la próxima víctima. Will cerró los ojos y el péndulo comenzó a a moverse.</p><p>Un niño colgaba de sus brazos por cadenas. Gotas de sangre caian al suelo de tierra. Ganchos colgaban del techo. El hedor  a sangre vieja permeaba el aire. Algunas ratas comenzaban a salir de las sombras ante el olor a sangre. Luego de unos minutos una multitud de roedores empezaba a rodear al pequeño en la oscuridad del lugar. El niño se asutó y levantó los pies lo más que pudo por encima del suelo y gritó.</p><p> Will abrió los ojos y gritó bajito.</p><p>-"Ah!.."</p><p>Se giró y miró a Jack con miedo en sus ojos.</p><p>-"Está en un lugar donde destazan cerdos!..El lugar esta en desuso. Está sangrando..hay ratas."</p><p>Jack sacó su celular y empezó a caminar a la puerta sin despedirse, gritando ordenes a Beverly sobre destazaderos abandonados en las afueras de la ciudad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-"Gracias.."<br/>
-"Por que?."<br/>
-"Por permitirme molestarte durante tu tiempo libre...y tan tarde. Lo siento."<br/>
-"No es ninguna molestia. Tu compañía es un placer. Te sientes mejor?".</p><p>Will sonrió y tomó un sorbo del whiskey que Hannibal le había ofrecido. Al inicio se sintió un poco extraño abriendo el gabinete de licores del doctor. Tras una corta conversación su incomodidad se tornó ansiedad al recordar el rostro de la mujer suplicando por su ayuda. Salió de su trance al roce delicado de unos dedos sobre los nudillos de su mano. </p><p>-"Si sigues éste camino verás aún mas cosas que perturbaran tu sueño y paz mental..,pero tengo la certeza de que tienes una fortaleza  tal que no se compara a la de los oficiales que estuvieron presentes hoy en la escena..."</p><p>Will se restregó los ojos después del ultimo trago de whiskey. Apoyó la cabeza en el espaldar cómodo de la silla . Ya era tarde, pero al menos mañana sería su día libre.</p><p>-"Sabía que sería asi cuando traté de ingresar a la academia... Mirar se hace más facil con el tiempo?.."<br/>
-"En ocasiones..,pero el tiempo hace que te afecte menos.."</p><p>Will suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento. Sintió unos dedos acariciar sus mejilla. Abrió lentamente los ojos. Hannibal lo miraba sonriendo. Will se sentó abruptamente.</p><p>-"Oh!..Lo siento..me quedé dormido?.."<br/>
-"Mhmm."</p><p>El joven oficial se levantó para tomar sus cosas. Hannibal lo miraba apaciblemente.</p><p>Se miraron por unos segundos. Las manos de Will acariciaban su chaqueta y jugaba con las llaves. Hannibal inclinó a un lado la cabeza  le sonrió.</p><p>-"Es tarde para viajar en motocicleta.. podrías quedarte si lo deseas."<br/>
-"No. Tengo que irme. Ya te moleste mucho."</p><p>Hannibal asintió. Aún después de unos segundos de estar inmobil Will no se marchaba. Negó con la cabeza y dijo  en voz baja para sí mismo.</p><p>-"Maldición!.."</p><p>Se inclinó sobre el doctor y lo besó. Hannibal se sorprendió un poco. Por unos segundos sus labios se conectaron lánguidamente. Cuando Will empezó a separarse, Hannibal lo tomó de ambas muñecas . </p><p>Su lengua tentaba las comisuras de la boca del joven oficial. Will no pudo resistir más y le cedió entrada. Profundizaron el beso. Un pequeño gemido por parte de Will encendió el deseo en el doctor, que capturaba una y otra vez los delicados labios.</p><p>La chaqueta de Will cayó al suelo. El beso se tornó más intenso. El deseo era mútuo. Will gimió de nuevo. Uno de los brazos de Hannibal rodeó la cintura de Will atrayéndolo hacia sí.  El joven apoyó el antebrazo en la almohada donde Hannibal apoyaba la cabeza y lentamente subió la rodilla a la cama.</p><p>Hannibal lo tomó por la cintura con ambas manos y con fuerza lo subió a la cama, de modo que Will estaba sentado sobre el regazo del doctor , piernas flexionadas a ambos lados del cuerpo de éste . Dejaron de besarse . Se miraron por unos segundos.</p><p>Ambos estaban alterados. El doctor tenía cabello y ropas alborotadas y miraba con las pupilas dilatadas al joven encima suyo. Sus labios enrojecidos y entreabiertos eran una tentación para Will. Éste le dió un último beso rápido y depositó todo su peso en el regazo del doctor. </p><p>Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos empezó a desabrochar su camisa de franela. Las manos del doctor subían por las piernas del oficial. Camisa y binder cayeron al suelo. Will empezaba a bajar el cierre de sus pantalones cuando Hannibal atacó su cuello a besos.</p><p>Las manos de Will se aferraron a los hombros del doctor. Hannibal succionaba dejando marcas rojizas en el cuello del joven, mientras sus manos subían acariciando la suave y delicada piel de las caderas hasta recorrer lentamente  toda la expansión de la espalda desnuda. Will recapturó la boca del doctor en besos interrumpidos solo por sus intentos de quitarle la camisa al doctor.</p><p>Despojados ambos de sus camisas, Hannibal se prendió de su cuello. Will inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para darle más acceso. Los dientes de Hannibal dejaban marcas en el pálido cuello que luego su lengua acariciaba tiernamente. Will sabía que dejaría marcas, pero no le importaba. Lo deseaba. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así: Deseado ..Y el doctor lo deseaba con desesperación. Podía sentirlo a través de su empatía. Admiración mezclada con ardiente deseo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de unos minutos, las manos de Hannibal subieron por su torso acariciando su pecho. Tomó uno de sus pezones en su boca y succionó suavemente para luego morder alrededor de éste. Sus dientes mordían con delicadeza hasta llegar al arco cerca de las costillas. Will suspiraba extasiado. El doctor pasó al otro pezón e hizo lo mismo, pero ésta vez succionó con fuerza el delicado bulbo  al final.</p><p>Will se tensó. Podía sentir humedad entre sus piernas. Las manos de Hannibal le ayudaron a quitarse en pantalón y ropa interior arruinada. El doctor lo contempló por unos segundos. Su mirada acalorada llena de deseo recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. Will sonrió y luego le ayudó con su ropa.</p><p>Desnudos ambos, las manos de Hannibal cubrieron los glúteos de Will, quien lo besaba nuevamente. Las manos del doctor subían hasta sus caderas y bajaban a sus muslos, repitiendo el camino varias veces. Acariciando y apretando segun la pasión de sus besos.</p><p>De pronto, Hannibal aspiró de sorpresa. Will tomaba su miembro. El joven oficial lo miró fijamente, mientras se levantaba sobre sus rodillas e introducia lentamente el pene del doctor en su cuerpo. Hannibal cerró los ojos por unos segundos mientras penetraba completamente hasta el fondo el cálido cuerpo.</p><p>Cuando estuvo completamente situado, abrió los ojos. Will tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba por la boca. Los dedos de Hannibal apretaron sus caderas. El joven oficial gimió y abrió los ojos. Se miraron unos segundos en silencio. Will se mordió los labios y empezó a subir y bajar rápidamente. Lo estaba montando..</p><p>Las cálidas paredes apretaban el miembro del doctor provocando que leves sonidos escaparan de su garganta. Los rizos de Will se pegaban a su frente y cuello. Las uñas de Hannibal dejaban medias lunas en las caderas del otro.</p><p>Hannibal lo miraba extasiado. Will moviéndose encima suyo. La fuerza de sus músculos. El brillo de su sudor sobre la piel ruborizada de su pecho y cuello. Los músculos prominentes de sus brazos. La tensión en sus muslos, que podía sentir bajo sus brazos..Era sublime..bello..Hannibal deseaba que fuese suyo solamente.</p><p>Will aumentó la velocidad. Jadeaba e inclinó su cabeza hacía atrás con los primeros signos de su inminente orgasmo. Hannibal apretaba los dientes por la potencia de las sensaciones.</p><p>En un momento se miraron uno al otro y se tomaron de las manos. Las apoyaron sobre las almohadas detrás del doctor. Hannibal susurró el nombre del joven oficial.</p><p>-"Will..."</p><p>-"Nngghh..Haa..Hanibaaal.."</p><p>Will frunció el ceño e inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante. Su cabello caía en su frente tapando sus ojos. Hannibal sintió las primeras contracciones. Apretó más fuerte las caderas del joven . Dejaría moretones que florecerían mañana..</p><p>Terminaron al mismo tiempo. Juntos, en una explosión de placer que los dejó temblando un poco y algo cansados. Al menos hasta la siguiente ocasión, horas después...</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p><br/>
La luz de amanecer tocó el rostro del muchacho. Sus rizos alocados cubrían uno de sus ojos. Frunció la nariz. Le pareció raro que su alarma no sonara aunque fuese sábado. La ponía para salir a correr. </p><p>Sintió una calidez en su espalda y trató de girarse, pero no pudo. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió.</p><p>El sol nacía en el horizonte lejano y sus debiles rayos matutinos teñían las nubes. Empezaba a amanecer. Pudo verlo a través de las ventanas piso a techo del departamento de Hannibal. </p><p>Sonrió se sintió placenteramente adolorido en su sexo. Lo habían vuelto a hacer varias veces durante la noche. Luego de esos dulces recuerdos un poco de pánico se introducía sin permiso en sus pensamientos: "Oh mierda!..Me acosté con el doctor Lecter..Si Jack se entera..oh..no!. Y si solo fue una vez para él doctor?.. Dios, Will en que pensabas?.."</p><p>Sintió el peso en la cama cambiar de lugar y pudo moverse. Se giró. Hannibal se apoyaba en sus codos para acomodarse boca arriba. Le sonrió y, antes de acostarse en la almohada, le robó un beso.</p><p>Will se sonrojó. Aclaró la garganta para desearle buenos días.</p><p>-"Buen día ...Will."</p><p>Dijo el doctor, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos los rizos de la frente del otro. </p><p>En ese momento un celular empezó a sonar en la habitación. Will reconoció el tono de llamada y saltó de la cama completamente desnudo para buscar en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, que durante la noche habían terminado en el suelo.</p><p>Se irgió y miró el ID de la llamada entrante. Era Jack. Contestó y empezó a caminar hacia la ventana de piso a techo y luego de vuelta a donde estaba el librero.</p><p>Hannibal lo observaba con atrapada atención. Sus ojos exploraban una vez más, pero esta vez con ayuda de luz diurna, las curvas de sus caderas,los músculos en sus brazos y piernas, la longitud de su cuello de cisne. Todo en Will era perfecto. Sonrió inconcientemente. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Will se giró en un momento y lo miró, mientras hablaba. Bajó la mirada a su cuerpo y luego volvió a ver a Hannibal. Se sonrojó desde el cuello hasta las orejas y tartamudeó las palabras al celular.</p><p>Luego colgó y empezó a levantar sus ropas del piso y sus zapatos.</p><p>-"Era Jack. Revisaron 3 posibles lugares donde podría estar el niño. Cree que lo encontraron, pero no hay rastros del niño. . Lo cercaron, pero  me esperan allá. Umm. quiere que utilize los visores de la otra vez." </p><p>-"Will..."<br/>
-"Mmm.."</p><p>Hannibal señaló una puerta camuflada en una de las paredes.</p><p>-"Puedes tomar lo que necesites. En el fondo hay ropas  que te serán utiles. Toma un baño y podrás ir desde aquí hasta la escena. Estoy seguro que encontrarás vestuario adecuado".</p><p>Will dudó unos segundos. Dejó sus ropas arrugadas sobre una silla y sus zapatos al lado de ésta. Abrió la puerta lentamente y casi se la cae la mandíbula de asombro. No era un closet era un habitación del tamaño de su apartamento con filas y filas de ropas y zapatos.</p><p>Entró y se dirigio hasta el fondo. Hannibal lo miró  hasta que desapareció en lo profundo del closet. Caminando desnudo. A su paso sus dedos acariciaban la fila de trajes de diferentes texturas y colores. Llegó  al fondo. En efecto parecían ser de talla más pequeña que la demás ropa. Tomó una camisa azul que parecía de su talla y un par de pantalones de vestir negros. Era demasiado esperar que Hannibal tuviese jeans, pensó.</p><p>En un rincón encontró un mueble antiguo de madera con ropa interior y camisetas blancas. Tomó lo necesario y salió de ahí para entrar en el baño.</p><p>Cuando estuvo listo, salió ya vestido y colocándose sus zapatos. Hannibal no estaba en la cama.</p><p>Will se sorprendió, pero pensó que tal vez Reeba había llegado temprano y le había ayudado a ir a la cocina. Se giró para ver la cocina y lo que vió le hizo sonreir.</p><p>Hannibal llenaba dos tazas con  café de delicioso aroma. Estaba vestido con un suéter rojo y un par de pantalones de pijama.  Usaba muletas. </p><p>Will dejó sus ropas del día  anterior sobre un sillón y se acercó a él sonriendo.</p><p>-"Tienes otra sorpresa debajo de la manga?.."<br/>
-"Tal vez... café?<br/>
-"Sí, por favor..mmm huele delicioso. Entonces...puedes andar en muletas, pero Jack no sabe por?.."</p><p>Hannibal tomó un sorbo y le acercó un plato con tostadas. Tenían encima procciutto, un queso que parecía ser de cabra y tomates frescos en rodajas finas espolvoreados con especias. Se veía delicioso. Will se sentó en uno de los bancos que rodeaban la mesa de granito central.</p><p>-"Hace unos años un paciente me atacó como ya sabes. Poco después recibí una llamada al teléfono convencional de mi anterior casa. Era su hijo. Prometió venganza y dijo que estaba más cerca de lo que nadie esperaba. Desde entónces he sido cauteloso y no le he dicho a nadie que puedo caminar por mi cuenta con ayuda de las muletas y...he estado ..practicando.."</p><p>Will inclinó la cabeza a un lado cuestionando con la mirada, mientras masticaba  una  tostada.</p><p>Hannibal dejó las muletas apoyadas contra la mesa de granito y empezó a caminar temblorosamente y muy despacio hacia el refrigerador. Will dejó de comer.</p><p>-"Oh Dios!..Hannibal..!."</p><p>Una sonrisa de par en par iluminó su rostro.</p><p>El doctor se apoyó de espaldas contra el refrigerador para descansar. Sonrió y después de unos segundos volvió al lado del joven oficial.</p><p>Ambos sonrieron y continuaron comiendo.</p><p>-"Hace cuanto fue esa llamada?.."<br/>
-"Hace ya dos años."<br/>
-"No le has dicho a nadie..Sospechas que puede ser alguien cercano a Jack?.."</p><p>Hannibal no le contestó, solo asintió con la cabeza, pero la verdad era que tenía una clara idea de quién podía ser. Solo esperaba a que atacara primero. No le dijo nada de esto a Will para no involucrarlo.</p><p>Jack llamó una vez más a Will insistiendo en que se diera prisa . Se preparó y varios minutos después, Will se despidió de Hannibal con un rápido beso y partió. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los pasos de Will hacían eco en el lúgubre destazadero. Todo olía a metal corroído y sangre vieja. Algunos ganchos colgaban del techo. La luz que salía de sus googles le permitía ver a unos metros más adelante. Jack y rl equipo esperaban fuera. Habían revisado rápidamente la escena. No había encontrado nada. Jack decidió esperar a Will y luego procesar el lugar.</p><p>La respiración de Will era normal y calmada, pero tenía un cosquilleo en su nuca que le decía que las cosas no eran lo que parecían. Pasó por una puerta abierta  en el fondo del galeron y vió unas huellas de zapatos y arrastre que llegaban a una pared.</p><p>Se tensó. Habia una línea delicada en la pared. Parecía una puerta. Los  forenses y el equipo de Jack no habían llegado hasta aquí. Entendiblemente ya que la puerta parecía camuflarse con la corrosión de las paredes y mugre acumulada por años de abandono.</p><p>Will empujó la puerta de metal con su hombro, mientras sostenía su arma de reglamento. Entró por la pequeña brecha. No abrió del todo la puerta. Su respiración se aceleró. Will empezó a temblar un poco al ver la escena ante sus ojos.</p><p>Había una pequeña forma que colgaba de cadenas. Estaba suspendida en el aire por sus brazos, a un metro del suelo. Miles de ratas llenaban el suelo del lugar. Algunas se montaban sobre otras tratando de llegar al pequeño. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba  cubierto de pequeños cortes que goteaban sangre al suelo. </p><p>Hannibal que miraba todo gracias a las cámaras en sus googles le habló por el auricular con una voz suave y calculada para calmarlo.</p><p>-"Will..recuerda que estoy contigo.."</p><p>Will lo interrumpió susurrando.</p><p>-"Sí.. lo sé..A cada paso del camino.."</p><p>Pudo escuchar a Hannibal sonreír un poco. Luego este último le dió instrucciones de disparar a las ratas para dispersarlas. Jack vendría de inmediato sino al ver el video en vivo sería al sonido del disparo. El asesino probablemente ya se habría marchado igual que en sus escenas anteriores. Will disparó.</p><p>El pequeño parecia inconsciente. Reaccionó al sonido sacudiéndose un poco y empezó a llorar gimoteando. Las ratas se dispersaron de inmediato. Will corrió para ver si podía liberar al pequeño. Lo cargó en brazos y en ese momebto llegó Jack con el resto del equipo. Varios agentes los rodearon y uno de ellos liberó al pequeño de las cadenas,  mientras Will lo cargaba. Otro agente puso una manta de shock sobre los hombros del niño. Jack observaba toda la escena con una expresión de amargura. </p><p>Will susurraba al oido del pequeño palabras de aliento. El niño aún lloraba. Despues de unas horas el equipo forense no encontró pistas. Ni siquiera la firma del dragón rojo. Will estaba en la ambulancia con el niño en brazos. Lo habían examinado y desinfectado sus heridas para luego cubrirlas con vendas. Solo su rostro no estaba cubierto de cortes.</p><p>Se había dormido en brazos de Will y se reusaba a ser cargado por alguien más. Jack se les aproximó. Pronto se marcharían en dirección al hospital donde esperaban los abuelos del pequeño.</p><p>-"Crees que recuerde algo del asesino?..No dejó nada esta vez..sera ésta la última victima?.."<br/>
-"Es posible que cubriera su rostro, Jack..No lo sabremos hasta que interroguen al niño. No sé si sea su última escena. Ademas aún no encuentran el resto del cuerpo del Sr. Marlow. Hannibal cree que el asesino esperaba que llegaramos tarde Jack. Su juego era humillarnos. Ambos pensamos que tal vez después de un tiempo vuelva a hacerlo y nos dé pistas de donde está el cuerpo o tal vez lo hizo y no lo hemos encontrado."</p><p>Will se quedó callado por unos segundos.</p><p>-"Analiza la tierra que estaba justo debajo del niño. La que parece más oscura que el resto de la habitacion. Puede que no sea solo por sangre..No lo sé. Es solo una corazonada.."</p><p>-"Señor!..Agente Crawford."</p><p>Ambos se giraron para ver un agente que se les acercaba. Venía corriendo y cuando estuvo a unos pasos, vio al niño durmiendo y habló en voz baja.</p><p>-"Encontramos un trozo de papel con un símbolo en una de las vigas que sostenía los ganchos al techo. Y la Dra. Katz creé que la tierra de la escena es diferente en composicion a la del lugar, Señor. "</p><p>Jack asintió y dejó a Wil para acompañar al agente. Will miró hacia el destazadero abandonado y luego al cielo que empezaba a tornarse de un color rosa por la cercanía de la noche.</p><p>*</p><p>-"Gracias por la velada, pero debo retirarme. Buenas noches,  Hannibal. Y Will..gracias por aceptar trabajar con nosostros.."</p><p>Jack sonrió terminando lo último de su cerveza. Will tambien se despidió.</p><p>-"Yo también debo irme..es tarde."</p><p>Se despidieron de Hannibal y siguieron sus caminos junto a Reeba que se retiraba tambien. Hannibal se quedó unos minutos en cama leyendo los archivos en busca de más pistas que llevaran a la captura del dragón rojo.</p><p>El doctor levantó la vista para ver que la puerta se abría levemente. Frunció el ceño y se preparó para el encuentro. El sujeto camino tranquilamente hacia donde estaba Hannibal despues de empujar la puerta silenciosamente  cerrándola detrás de sí.</p><p>Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Hannibal dijo en un tono grave y bajo.</p><p>-"Francis".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal yacía en el suelo junto a su cama. Francis lo había tomado del cabello y había roto su boca a puñetazos antes de arrojarlo al suelo. Ahora caminaba a unos pasos de él.</p><p>-"Todo este tiempo lo supiste..y no le dijiste a nadie de la llamada que te hice..jajaja...Te crees demasiado. Es bueno que pruebes el suelo de vez en cuando.".</p><p>Hannibal jadeba. Sus dientes manchados de sangre. Le contestó con una voz que denotaba ira contenida.</p><p>-".. Sabía que eras tú. Sin embargo hay algo que me intriga. Tu padre nunca habló en bien de ti en nuestras sesiones. No amaba a tu madre..prueba de ello es la cantidad de mujeres que violó y mató. Crees que poniendo la culpa del suicidio de tu madre y la muerte de tu padre en la cárcel sobre mis hombros los redimes ..?.."<br/>
-"CALLATE!..<br/>
-"Ugfff!"</p><p>Hannibal se retorció a causa de la patada en el estómago que le propinó el hombre. El doctor sonrió al verlo darle la espalda por un momento, mientras hacía respiraciones para calmarse. Probablemente Francis quería tomarse su tiempo matándolo. Esos valiosos segundos le permitieron sacar una muleta de debajo de su cama.</p><p>*</p><p>Francis gritaba a todo pulmón. Tan fuerte que Hannibal dubaba que alguien no lo escuchara en el edificio. Sangre brotaba del ojo lastimado del hombre. Hannibal le había ensartado la punta de la muleta en el ojo. Francis estaba tan furioso que le arrebató la muleta y empezó a golpearlo con ella. Dos golpes en la cabeza y Hannibal ya estaba mareado.</p><p>Esta vez logró tomar el extremo de la muleta y halarla. Francis cayó de rodillas y de inmediato empezaron a luchar.</p><p>La puerta se abrió de golpe asotándose contra la pared. Hannibal miró hacia la puerta y Francis le dió un puñetazo en la sien. El doctor cayó aturdido.</p><p>-"ALTO!!..Manos en el aire!..Girese lentamente...cualquier movimiento y le disparo.."</p><p>Francis se levantó lentamente con las manos arriba. Se giró muy lentamente y sonrió malicioso. Se abalanzó sobre el joven oficial. Will disparó.</p><p><br/>
*</p><p>Will estaba en el suelo. Habían luchado y aunque al inicio logró dominar a Francis, cuando trató de esposarlo el hombre lo golpeó fuertemente tomándolo por la cabeza y azotándola contra el suelo. </p><p>La cabeza le dolía mucho. Veía borroso y una sustancia fría le manchaba el ojo derecho. Estaba sangrando. Levantaba la cabeza y luego debía volver a apoyarla en el suelo. Todo daba vueltas. Recordaba levemente haber sido golpeado con la culata de su arma justo  despues de ver el suelo de cerca. </p><p>Francis jadeaba sosteniéndose el costado. Will había logrado dispararle en el costado y en el hombro antes de que luchasen y le pudiese quitar el arma al oficial. Era más fueete de lo que parecía apesar de su pequeño tamaño. La cara aún le dolia a causa de los puños de Will.</p><p>Francis se arrodilló frente a Will. Ambas piernas a ambos lados del joven. Empezó a palparlo por su celular o identificación. Debía asegurarse que no había llamado a nadie antes de entrar. Sus dedos palparon suavidad poco particular en el pecho del joven. Francis  se sorprendió, pero después rio bajito. No podía creerlo. Miró a Hannibal que estaba aún en el suelo  a unos metros.</p><p>Hannibal no se incorporaba, pero parpadeaba aturdido mientras los veía. Francis sonrió  siniestramente. Con la mano se limpió sangre que brotaba de su nariz. Habló en voz baja y algo ronca.</p><p>-"Voy a hacerle a tu novia lo mismo que mi padre le hizo a esas mujeres.. y luego la voy a amarrar en el muelle junto al cadáver del bastardo Marlow..Como dos amantes con las manos atadas.Jajaja..Se ahogara cuando suba la marea. No te preocupes..voy a matarte después de que la tome. No tendras que ver como muere.."</p><p>Hannibal aún jadeaba, pero sus ojos ahora se enfocaban fijamente en Dollarhyde. Su labio inferior y dientes estan cubiertos de sangre. Mostró sus dientes, pero no dijo nada.</p><p>Francis miró a Will. Empezó a desabrochar la camisa y cuando soltó el último botón suspiró un poco. Sus manos recorrieron lentamente el vientre del joven para luego subir a sus senos y apretarlos en las palmas de sus manos. Francis empezaba a jadear. Se lamió el labio inferior cubierto de sangre.</p><p>Sus pulgares apretaron los pezones de Will para endurecerlos. Will movía torpemente su cabeza de lado a lado entrando y saliendo de la inconciencia. Francis no iba a esperar más. Soltó los pequeños senos y sin dejar de mirar al joven empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas y  bajó el zipper.</p><p>Unos dedos ensangrentados rodearon las cabeza de Francis. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y un segundo después un ruido enfermizo de huesos rompiendose se escuchó en el silencio del lugar.</p><p>Hannibal lo había desnucado.</p><p>El cuerpo de Dollarhyde cayó de lado al piso. Hannibal se había levantado sigilosamente .La visión del  zipper abierto   trajo bilis a la garganta del doctor. Will gimoteó y Hannibal estuvo de rodillas a su lado en un segundo.</p><p>Hannibal sacó el celular de Will de su bolsillo y marcó el numero de  Jack.</p><p>-"Hannibal.?."<br/>
-"Will. Tienes una contusión..Pronto vendrá ayuda, no te preocupes...Pero por qué volviste?</p><p>Hannibal acariciaba los rizos de la frente de Will. Los tonos de la la llamada siendo conectada  provenientes del celular se escuchaban muy fuerte para el dolorido oficial. Will lo miró por un segundo y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras le contestaba en un tono débil.</p><p>-"Quería estar contigo..."</p><p>Hannibal  sonrió.. La llamada se conectó  en ese momento y la voz de Jack se filtró en el silencio del departamento...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>advertencia: descripción gráfica de un cadáver</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La luz del moribundo sol se reflejaba en las aguas turbias del muelle. El atardecer con sus colores más tristes de los usual en la bahía. Los agentes y forenses se movían a su alrededor sin que Will les pusiera atención. Sus ojos fijos en el cadáver del Señor Marlow. El cuerpo empezaba a inflamarse y la piel era de un enfermizo color gris. Marcas verdes y café mostraban donde el dragón había golpeado al hombre para dominarlo. Los peces habían depredado sus ojos y lengua.</p><p>Will se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Le dolía levemente. Un vendaje la rodeaba. Era muy pronto para salir de cuidado médico, pero el joven oficial no soportaba estar en hospitales. Después de ésto se iría a casa de Hannibal. A petición de éste pasaría unos días allá. El doctor quería observarlo. Estaba preocupado por las secuelas sicológicas del ataque. Will no recordaba mucho en realidad , pero Hannibal estaba visiblemente afectado. Habían hablado sobre lo sucedido. Will estaba agradecido con él por salvarlo a último minuto.</p><p>En ese momento llegó Jack y se paró a su lado. Miraba la extracción del cuerpo con el ceño fruncido. Con una voz grave, que reflejaba el cansancio del dos días sin dormir bien, preguntó a nadie en particular.</p><p>-"Algún día parará la crueldad ?.."</p><p>Will le contestó sin mirarlo. Se hacía tarde y estaba cansado. Solo quería comer algo sólido y dormir hasta el fin de semana.</p><p>-"Mientras exista el ser humano.. habrá crueldad.., pero también habrá personas que quieran remediarla".</p><p>Jack sonrió sin ganas mirando a Will, le dió unas palmaditas en el hombro y le dijo que fuera a descansar. En unos días lo contactaría.</p><p>*</p><p>Música suave sonaba desde la habitación. Luz tenue proveniente de la iluminación estética se reflejaba  en las superficias marmoleadas de la tina antigua. Botellas de cristal de varios colores con etiquetas primorosas alineadas en la repisa del baño lujoso. </p><p>El agua estaba tibia y perfumada con fragancias que había elegido Hannibal. Las manos del doctor recorrían la extensión de la espalda desnuda. Su mirada enfocada en las gotas de agua que resbalaban por la piel de Will.</p><p>El piso cerca de la tina estaba mojado por las pequeñas olas que provocaban sus movimientos. Will gemía el nombre del doctor. Sus manos se aferraban a ambos lados prístinos de la blanca tina que terminaba en patas de león doradas. Sin duda alguna una antiguedad.</p><p>Desde el primer día en que  había acompañado a Hannibal en su mudanza a su antiguo hogar, Will se había enamorado de la casa. De sus rincones oscuros y arte excéntrica. Sus muebles antiguos y su colección de libros. Particularmente le llamó la atención la pintura de Leda y el cisne en el comedor. No lo había olvidado. La imagen estaba impresa en su memoria por cuanto su vista había estado fija en ella al momento de montar a Hannibal en una de las sillas del comedor, justo despues de la cena. Había sido algo rápido e increíblemente sexy hacer el amor medio vestidos. Sus pantalones abajo de los muslos, lo suficiente como para permitirles moverse sin restricción. A Hannibal le había encantado. Tanto que se aseguraba de invitar a Will a cenar al menos una vez a la semana. Dichas cenas siempre terminaban igual a gusto de ambos...</p><p>En el presente Will subía y bajaba suavemente. Trataba de controlarse para no hacer un desastre del hermoso piso, pero era difícil. Con su espalda hacia Hannibal y sus piernas tensas en un espacio limitado, Will hacía lo mejor para no terminar tan pronto, ante las  sensación del miembro de Hannibal siendo apretado por las paredes de su sexo. Se mordía los labios.</p><p>Las manos del doctor recorrían posesivamente su piel. Desde su cuello hasta sus muslos, dejando a su paso la sensación de ser marcado con fuego. Will había descubierto que disfrutaba de una leve presión al rededor de su cuello en esa exploración y Hannibal lo había notado. Las manos grandes, llenas de venas, increíblemente suaves y delicadas en su tratamiento alrededor de la columna de su cuello pálido.</p><p>Las manos empezaron a bajar . Acariciando las clavículas y esternón de Will. Brevemente se posaron en su pecho y jugaron con sus erectos pezones. Siguieron en su camino arañando suavemente las costillas del joven oficial hasta llegar a sus caderas donde se posicionaron con fuerza.  Quizás sus dedos dejarían marcas evidentes por la mañana. Hannibal lo ayudaba a subir.</p><p>Will gimió su nombre al ser elevado y luego bajó para empalarse en el duro miembro. Hacía un tiempo estaban en esto. Ambos tomándolo con calma. Cada vez que Will se acercaba peligrosamente al precipicio del orgasmo disminuía la velocidad de sus movimientos. </p><p>Pero entonces Hannibal lo tomó por el cuello y mordió su hombro. Wil jadeaba erráticamente. Le susurró en el oído seductoramente. La voz grave a causa del deseo:</p><p>-"Amado..date la vuelta.Quiero verte terminar..".</p><p>Will se quejó necesitado.  No quería separarse, pero debía levantarse si quería verlo cara a cara. Lo hizo. Se puso de pie y se dió la vuelta. Hannibal estaba sentado con su espalda apoyada en un extremo de la tina. Will estaba frente a él, de pie, en toda su gloria, húmedo y con los cabellos alborotados y pegados a su nuca. Gotas de agua bajaban por su cuerpo y Hannibal deseó con todas sus fuerzas ir tras ellas con su lengua. Se veía imponente, fuerte, belleza andrógina sublime. Will sonrió, notando el escrutinio.</p><p>Se arrodilló para sentarse sobre el regazo de Hannibal. El doctor aprovechó el momento para atacar su cuello. Succionando y lamiendo el agua de la suave piel. Luego tomó el lóbulo de su oreja y succionó. Will gimió. Sus uñas se enterraban en los hombros de Hannibal. Entre jadeos dijo su nombre. Las manos del doctor recorrían sus flancos y espalda húmedos hasta descansar en sus glúteos, donde apretaron lascivamente .</p><p>Will interrumpió el dulce ataque para besarlo. Por largos minutos sus lenguas comunicaron el deseo mutuo. La urgencia de estar juntos más allá de la piel. Hannibal succionó el labio inferior de Will en su boca y luego lamió las comisuras de sus labios alterando al joven oficial aún más.</p><p>-"Hannibal..".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-"Hannibal..".</p><p>Jadeó el muchacho. La urgencia en su voz era obvia. Hannibal lo ayudó a levantarse tomándolo por las caderas. Will se dejó llevar. Aún le sorprendía la fuerza de los brazos de Hannibal...y lo exitaba al mismo tiempo. Se elevó sobre sus rodillas y tanteó con su mano derecha hasta que tomó el miembro erecto del doctor. Hannibal aspiró tomado por la sorpresa y momentáneamente cerró sus ojos.</p><p>Will empezó a bajar lentamente sobre el miembro. Cuando empezó a ser penetrado, ambos gimieron a la sensación. Continuó bajando, sintiendo como era estimulado su interior deliciosamente. El miembro del doctor pulsaba. Podía sentir sus corazones latir agitados en su vientre. Un día haría sentir a Hannibal lo mismo, pensó extasiado, mientras bajaba más y más hasta que estuvo sentado por completo en el regazo de su amante.</p><p>Jadeó por unos segundos, mientras se acomodaba a la intrusión. Cuando abrió los ojos Hannibal lo observaba con tal admiración y amor en su mirada que Will se sintió sobrecogido y bajó la mirada. Los dedos índice y medio del hombre mayor tocaron su mentón y lo levantaron suavemente para que Will lo mirara a los ojos.</p><p>-"Will..yo".</p><p>Will lo interrumpió. Sabía lo que diría, pero era demasiado pronto para él. Sentir tanto en tan poco tiempo era extraño para el joven y lo asustaba un poco. Así que interceptó sus palabras con su boca y empezó a besarlo con ardor. Hannibal devolvió el beso con la misma fuerza. Luego de unos largos segundos se separaron. Will apoyó su frente en la de Hannibal y sin abrir los ojos empezó a moverse.</p><p>Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo. Los dedos de Hannibal se enterraban en las caderas de Wil. Dejarían marcas que florecerían a la mañana siguiente.Will se mordía los labios al tiempo que subía y bajaba  en el miembro del doctor. Hannibal lo abrazó por la cintura y empezó a susurrarle palabras dulces en su idioma natal. Tal vez Will no estaba listo para escucharlo decir te amo, pero la dulce cadencia de la voz de Hannibal en su oído le trasmitía claramente lo que sentía.</p><p>Will lo abrazó laxamente por los hombros, mientras se movía de arriba a abajo. Yendo detrás de las pirmeras señales de uno de varios orgasmos por venir. Hannibal lo percibió. Sonrió felinamente y dejó de susurrarle al oído para mordisquear el hombro pálido del joven. Sus uñas arañaban suavemente desde los hombros hasta la espalda baja de Will, dejando a su paso la sensación de pequeñas cargas de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. Luego sus dedos empezaron a jugar con los rosaceos pezones del joven. Will aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos.</p><p>Hannibal se prendó de su cuello y empezó a succionar y morder dejando marcas rojizas por encima de la línea donde podría cubrir el cuello de sus camisas. Will jadeaba más fuerte. Hannibal dejó de marcarlo apara ayudarlo a subir y a bajar con más potencia. Will gemía más y más, se escuchaba más necesitado. El volumen de sus gemidos indicando la cercanía de su orgasmo. Hannibal susurró:</p><p>-"Buen chico..Deja que te vea terminar..termina para mí , dulce William..".</p><p>Will gimió una vez más antes de terminar. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y luego la apoyó en su propio antebrazo. Sus brazos rodeaban los hombros de Hannibal cruzándose detrás de su cabeza. Sintió como el doctor apretaba la mandíbula y exhalaba forzosamente entre dientes. Cálido líquido llenó su interior un segundo después. Hannibal terminaba dentro de él. </p><p>Descansaron unos segundos. Se ayudaron mutuamente a limpiarse y secarse para luego volver a la cama. Una hora después volvían a cartografiar sus cuerpos con labios y manos. Libremente recorriendo cada parte de sus cuerpos hasta saciarse. </p><p>La segunda vez Will terminó en los diestros dedos de Hannibal. Llegó al clímax arqueando su cuerpo hacia el cielo. El sudor le pegaba el cabello al cuello y hacia que su piel brillara. La tercera vez fue cuando tenía a Hannibal en su boca. Llevó durante largos minutos al borde del precipicio  al  hombre mayor, hasta que en el último segundo un arranque de egoísmo lo hizo pensar en que no quería ver una gota del semen  de éste entre sus sábanas. Lo montó en el instante exacto en que descargaba solo para sentirlo una vez más entibiando su interior. Al menos ésta ocasión lo quería  todo sólo para él.</p><p><br/>
Se acurrucaron después de limpiarse mutuamente. Hannibal susurró en su cabello alborotado: </p><p>-"Quédate..."<br/>
-"Hannibal..yo.. Quería preguntarte sí podía ..solo un par de días. El caso de los "niños perdidos" ha sido..amm.. difícil para mí. Y yo..."<br/>
-" Te lo ruego.."</p><p>Dijo Hannibal, mientras  besaba su hombro. Will sintió cosquillas.:</p><p>-"Jiji eres incorregible..."<br/>
-"Y.. ser.. incorregible...funciona?.."</p><p>Puntuando cada palabra con un beso desde su cuello al seno. Will suspiró con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>-"No...pero en esta ocasión..vine preparado por si acaso..".</p><p>Ambos sonrieron. Hannibal lo giró para colocar a Will de lado. La espalda del joven oficial contra su pecho  y sin previo aviso, con una mano en el vientre de Will  empujandolo hacia él y la otra levantando levemente la rodilla de éste,  lo penetró otra vez. Will gimió dulcemente a la intrusión.</p><p>                           <br/>
                                             FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>